A template for nanoimprinting can have an uneven pattern (e.g. a non-uniform pattern) on a protrusion portion called a mesa. In this case, when a pattern is formed on a substrate using a one-step mesa type template, coating liquid can leak out from a gap between the substrate and the template, which can be problematic. In some implementations a two-step mesa type template configured to prevent leaking out of the coating liquid can be used. However, such an implementation may involve carrying out an imprint process twice when the two-step mesa type template is fabricated and thus, a fabrication cost of the template can be high, which may be problematic.